Here Without You
by captaindynamite
Summary: It's been three years since Chris walked out on Alex, and it still plagued Alex everyday of his waking life.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this idea randomly, and I decided to a story with these two since I haven't yet. I own no one involved. All ring names are used to keep confusion down, and yeah.**

"_Chris," he said, staring at the retreating figure of the man before him, "You can't be serious."_

"_Serious? Of course I'm serious. You knew you were nothing more than a cheap fling, a side fuck."_

_His words stung, unshed tears welling up in his eyes, "You don't really mean that…." He croaked," You can't mean that."_

_He turned, those hazy eyes staring at him, through him, "I mean it," he said, firmly, "We're done."_

"Alex," said a voice soon followed by his entire body being shaken, "Alex wake up!"

His eyes flashed open wide, his body shaking as he sat up, nearly clunking heads with the boy sitting in front of him, his dark hair messy in its ponytail. Alex whimpered faintly, searching frantically around him as reality hit and he dropped back amongst his pillows, panting lightly as he stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the distant ticking clock and the soft breathing of the other boy as he watched Alex, a frown coming to his soft lips.

"You were dreaming of him again," he asked softly, "Weren't you?"

He didn't answer, just a soft scoff as he rolled to his side, curling up amongst the sheets, the extra pillow clutched to him like a forgotten lover. The other boy stared before climbing off the bed and sitting on the other, looking at the third boy in the room.

"Is he okay?" asked the other boy, wiping tiredly at his eyes.

"I don't think so, Jer," he responded, sighing softly.

"Max, we gotta do something, anything," he said, but his brother didn't dare to answer.

Alex could hear them, even with them whispering, trying to make it so he couldn't. He could always hear the whisperings, the soft hushes as everyone talked around him, about him. He sniffled softly, a delicate whimper escaping him that didn't go unnoticed by the two boys in the room. Max sighed gently, and reached for his phone from his night stand.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeremy, yawning as he scooted closer to his brother to get a better look. Max didn't answer; instead he searched through his contacts before finding the name he wanted and shooting off a quick text.

"Go to sleep Jer," said Max, watching as his brother obediently crawled back to his side of the bed and curled up under the sheets. He yawned quietly himself as he sat back against the headboard of their bed, waiting for what he wanted.

His eyes were drifting shut when a soft knock came to the door. He stumbled from the bed and walked to the door, opening it with a yawn. He stared up at the other man, a fleeting smile coming to his lips.

"Where is Alex, Max?" asked Robert, trying to see past the smaller boy though it wasn't hard. He could make out two forms in the two beds, but he couldn't see which one was Alex.

Max stepped back into the room and pointed at the far bed, the figure laying in it letting out a soft whimper. Robert walked into the room and to the bed, pulling back the sheets. He frowned faintly at the soft whimper that he got for his actions, and reached down, scooping the smaller man into his arms. He walked from the room as Alex wrapped his arms tightly around Robert's neck, burying his face into his neck.

The halls were quiet as Robert walked back to his room, Alex still clutching tight to him, almost begging him silently not to leave him. He stepped up to his room, watching as the door knowingly opened and smiled faintly at James before stepping in and placing Alex down in the spare bed. He stepped back and sat on the other bed, watching as Alex curled up amongst the pillows, sniffling softly.

"I thought you were done bringing home strange boys Robert," asked James, sitting next to him.

Robert shook his head, "He's still dreaming about him," he responded, "Can't leave him alone with that plaguing him still."

James frowned, opening his mouth to say something when Alex rolled over, reaching out to them, whimpering. James shook his head, turning to look at Robert, "I'm not sleeping with that little boy," he said, pecking Robert on the cheek before climbing back into their bed. Robert sighed, shaking his head before he stood up.

He crawled into bed with Alex that night, holding the small boy to him. He could feel every shake; hear every whimper that left the poor boy, his heart aching at the thought of being unable to relieve at least some of the pain. _Three years_, he thought to himself, three years and Alex still couldn't get over it. He closed his eyes that night, clutching Alex to his body, sighing to himself as he drifted off to sleep, providing Alex at least a bit of comfort that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews =] I still own no one involved.**

He stirred the next morning to the bright sunlight shining on his face. He groaned lightly, sitting up and looking around. His gaze fell on James sitting on the other bed and he let out a loud yelp, falling out of bed in the process.

The noise caused Robert to come walking out of the bathroom, looking at the two of them.

"What did you do?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking pointedly at James. James shrugged, pointing to the bit of head that was peaking over the other side of the bed.

"I didn't do anything, he just saw me and flipped out," he responded, rolling his eyes.

Robert sighed heavily and walked over to the bed, kneeling next to Alex. He watched as the smaller boy crawled to him, clinging to him. He shook his head as he picked him up and sat on the bed, placing Alex down on his bed.

"Why does he cling to you so much?" blurted out James, looking at the two of them. Robert looked up at him, sighing gently.

"I'm not sure, comfort I guess, plus you've always scared him," said Robert, smirking faintly as his voice trailed off. James rolled his eyes again and stood up, disappearing into the bathroom. The room was silent aside from their breathing, the soft whimpers from Alex, and the muffled noise of the shower from the bathroom.

"I feel dead," Alex said softly, his voice thick, "dead, but alive at the same time."

Robert frowned, tightening his grip around him, "Don't think about him Lex, it's just going to hurt more."

"Maybe I was just blind," he went on, ignoring Robert," I was just blind to think that he cared about me."

Robert sighed, shaking his head, "He was a fool, Lex, but come on. You've got work, you can't keep thinking about him."

Alex shuttered at the thought, his gaze looking up at Robert for the first time. Robert felt his breath hitch at the sight of the pain and hurt that rested in those eyes, the lack of energy in them. He sighed softly, holding the small boy close, shaking his head as he felt Alex grip tight to his shirt.

"Hey Alex, you ready for the match?" asked Max as he walked into the locker room that afternoon, looking over at the other boy. Alex jumped, glancing at him.

"Yeah, sure" he responded distantly, standing up and walking past him through the door. Max sighed, trailing after him. He jogged slightly to catch up to Alex, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, frowning when he got a flinch for a response.

"Say Alex, my brother and I were going to head over to that new restaurant that they just put in down the road," he said, looking at him then down the hall, "You want to join us?"

Alex shook his head quickly, unable to surpass the shudder that coursed through his body, "N-No thanks, I think I'll just go back to Robert's room tonight."

Max sighed, watching him as he walked up the steps, the music and cheering fans loud. He trailed after as his music hit and the match was on. A simple one, one for the Xplosion shows that aired internationally. They put their best work out, and Max felt a twinge of regret as he covered Alex for the win, frowning inwardly as he watched Alex scamper up the ramp in pain. Pain that he knew wasn't caused by him.

Alex sighed heavily to himself as he walked backstage, eager to get to his locker room. He lifted his head at a sound, and was frozen in his steps at the sight of Chris' back to him, his arms wrapped around the skinny body of Velvet. He felt sick as he watched the pair kiss, their hands feverishly all over each other before he turned and ran. His heart pounded, his lungs burned as he ran through the halls, darting into a random locker room and throwing himself in the arms of its occupant, not even caring who it was.

"Hey Robert," said James as he and Robert packed up their bags for the evening after work, "Wasn't Alex supposed to come back after he finished his match?"

Robert looked up from his bag and around the room, half-expecting Alex to walk in or jump out of one of the lockers. "Shit, where the hell could he have gone?"

A knock came to the door a few seconds later, and James stood, opening the door, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Jeremy standing there.

"Max sent me, Alex kind of ran into Red's locker room and is crying in his lap," he said, his voice trailing off. James glanced over at Robert, sighing.

"I can't get him this time, I have to go see Jarrett, you get him James," said Robert, stepping past him and heading down the hall. James grumbled, cursing himself under his breath as he walked to Red's locker room, opening the door without knocking.

Red looked up with a frown, his small arms wrapped tightly around a weeping Alex. James shook his head at the sight and walked over slowly, kneeling next to him.

"Alex, Robert sent me to get you," he said, frowning when tear filled eyes looked at him, "He can't get you himself."

Alex shifted silently, wrapping his arms tight around James' neck, whimpering as James stood up, carrying him from the room. He couldn't stop himself from frowning at how light the boy felt in his arms as he walked down the hall, smiling faintly as he felt Alex burying himself in his hair.

Robert rejoined him as they walked out to the parking lot, placing Alex in the back seat. The ride was silent, as was the walk to the room. They watched in silence as Alex walked over to the same bed as last night and curled up underneath the sheets. He turned in silence to look at them, reaching his arms out to them once more.

"Well," said Robert, looking at James, "Do you want to or should I?"

James sighed, shaking his head, "I'll do it," he said as he walked to the bed, stripping down to his boxers and climbing underneath the sheets with Alex. He sighed as the boy curled up in his arms, his face buried in his hair again as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =] I'd like to note, I know Velvet is truly a sweetheart, but she needs to be a bitch for this story.**

Silence surrounded Alex as he walked with Robert and James to work the next day. _Just got to get through today_, then I can disappear, he thought to himself as he stepped into the cool air-conditioned backstage area. He glanced around wearily, unable to keep himself from wondering where Chris was, and if he was with Velvet again. He felt a tug at his arm, and turned, following the two other men to their locker room. They had allowed him to shack up with them at work ever since the incident with Chris, and although he was forever grateful for it, a part of him wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Robert," said James, gaining the other man's attention while Alex dragged along behind them, "Isn't that Chris up there with Velvet?"

Robert stared down the hall they were walking, groaning faintly when he saw Velvet and Chris walking in their direction, their hands clasped together. He looked over his shoulder, scooting closer to James so Alex couldn't see past them.

"Hey Alex," said Robert, turning so he was looking at the smaller man better, "Why don't we head to the cafeteria and get something to eat before work?"

"Why?" asked Alex, his answer being apparent though when he saw Chris a few feet from him, his hand holding Velvet's. His heart sank, his stomach churned as he stared at them, silent.

"Hey Guys," said Chris, his eyes trailing to Alex, a small grin forming to his lips, "Hey Alex…."

Alex smiled faintly, opening his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Velvet.

"Come on Chris, we got to get going," she hissed at him, throwing a glare at Alex in the process. "You can see your little shrimp friend later."

He stared at her, his mouth agape. Little shrimp friend? They were the same height! The only difference was that he was lighter than Chris. He watched as Chris walked off with her, staring as Chris didn't even notice the cold glare Velvet shot at Alex before returning to leaning against Chris' arm as they turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Alex?" asked Robert tentatively, reaching out and clasping a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Alex turned to both of them, shaking his head "That stupid little bitch thinks she can just insult me like that. Maybe I should tell Chris about all the times she told the other girls about sleeping around while she was with him. See how she'd like it. Maybe I'll tell Chris about the time she tried to do it with me, how I swore I would never break the heart of my best friend unlike that stupid little bitch Jezebel like her. I need a fucking drink!" he spewed, shoving past them and running down the hall.

James and Robert stared after him, stunned at his outburst. They sighed softly, glancing at each other, silently deciding to just leave the younger boy alone until he wanted to talk or go back to the hotel after work.

Alex stared hard at his reflection in the mirror, looking past the water that dripped down his face after having shoved his face right into the sink filled with water in front of him. In the distance he could hear the sound of a door opening, the soft padding of feet but he didn't bother to look around. He was in a public locker room, anyone could come and go as they pleased and it wouldn't have bothered him any bit.

He returned his thoughts back to the face staring back at him in the mirror, glared at his reflection before screaming out an obscenity and blindly punching the mirror. The glass cracked and the blood dripped from his hand, but he didn't care. He dropped to the floor in tears of frustration, slapping the floor repeatedly with his good hand.

Alex could hear the soft padding of feet again, and he felt someone take his injured hand, the feeling of a towel wrapping around it. He looked up, staring into the bright eyes of Red before shaking violently and collapsing against the smaller boy. Red sighed softly to himself as he somehow managed to pull Alex to his feet, and led him into the locker room, wrapping the towel tight around his injured hand before sitting on the couch with him, holding him in his arms.

"What should we do?" asked Robert as he sat in the locker room, watching James as he got dressed. "I mean, Alex flipped when Velvet made that one little comment. Can't imagine how he'd be if she said anything worse."

James shrugged, glancing over at him, "First, we gotta find the boy before we decide what we're gonna do," he said, grabbing his bag and walking with Robert out of the locker room.

"We don't even know where he could have ran off to," said Robert, running a hand back through his hair.

Before James could respond, Robert's phone went off and he pulled it out, staring down at the text message and shaking his head at it.

"Come on, let's go back to the room," he said, turning around and heading down the hall, "Red has him, he's gonna keep him for the night."

James nodded, following him as they headed back to their own room at the hotel for the night.

"Alex stop it!" said Red as he watched Alex throw a phone book clear across the hotel room. Alex turned to look at him, his eyes cloudy with tears, his cheeks stained from previous tears. He sighed, hanging his head briefly before looking back up, and pointing at the bed. "Get in bed Alex, now."

Alex nodded solemnly, walking over to the bed and stripping down to his boxers. Red watched as the other boy climbed into bed, then walked around to the other side and crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms tight around Alex, smiling at the feeling of Alex snuggling against the side of his neck. He placed a soft kiss to the side of Alex's head before closing his eyes for the night.


End file.
